This invention relates generally to network virtualization and, more particularly, to methods, systems, computer program products, and hardware products for implementing Ethernet virtualization routers using an elastic FIFO memory to facilitate flow of broadcast traffic to virtual hosts.
A shortcoming with existing network virtualization techniques is that routers which service a relatively large number of communication channels are oftentimes not able to achieve the necessary bandwidth to keep packets moving. As congestion builds, the router may place back pressure on a network to avoid accepting additional packets, or packets may be dropped altogether. Moreover, a shortage in channel-specific resources for one or two channels may cause packet throughput in other channels to suffer as well. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an enhanced technique for Ethernet virtualization that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies and that is capable of expeditiously moving packets to a desired destination connection.